


Protection

by Kayo_San



Category: Money Game (Korea TV)
Genre: Heo Jae Didn't Kill Anyone AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayo_San/pseuds/Kayo_San
Summary: They want to protect the other - that's a simple enough thought.So in one world, they do get to do just that.It's not perfect, but it's better.
Relationships: Heo Jae/Chae Yi Heon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyxenax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenax/gifts), [SerpentineJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/gifts).



> Eh legit I'm trying to let go, but as I'm finishing Memory, seeing Lee Sung Min is giving me the feels when there's a combination of regret and homeliness. Also not sure why Go Soo doesn't have more dramas - though this is probably just us wondering when they will act together again. 
> 
> SerpentineJ, ladyxenax, see you all soon again hopefully (?) when such a drama appears!!

“The BIS manipulation. I’ll make sure it’s not a problem for you, buchonglinim.”

Heo Jae can’t tell if that is a promise or a threat, a reminder. But Yi Heon’s eyes are sincere and earnest.

The thought that those eyes could shake his determination to stay silent is a scary one. A sound escapes his throat before he can clamp shut and maintain his smooth façade.

Yi Heon is looking at him, mildly curious but still deferential.

Heo Jae replies in a clipped tone, detached and professional, “If I fall because of that, you will step up. So, it is not a concern to me.”

Still, in a moment of weakness, he threads his fingers together and leans forward in his sofa chair. He’s as close as he can ever be to Yi Heon, eyes meeting and the concern in his eyes flickering in between a forced apathy.

He’s afraid but, also, anticipatory that Yi Heon might see the emotions bubbling inside him.

“However, while you move on your end, you must not do anything that will tar your record.”

His IFB Chief gives him no such indication, bowing his head and exposing the strip of the back of his neck.

“I understand.”

Heo Jae allows himself the weakness, eyes closing briefly to imagine what would happen if he reached his hand out and –

“Since there’s nothing else, I’ll go back first, buchonglinim.”

He leans back in his seat and hums an, “Alright.”

-

Yi Heon’s heart is racing even as he leaves the room.

There’s a danger in reading too deeply. However, he’s ninety per cent sure that his decision is right.

The remaining ten per cent lies in his indecision, since no one can truly say that they know a human heart.

Deputy Prime Minister Heo Jae makes him conflicted and confused, the intersection of his beliefs as an economist, civil servant and person all at war with one another.

He is a proud man, but he is also one of the few people Yi Heon has ever seen who is devoted to the same ideals of the economy and to the spirit of the people.

The BIS manipulation was something that perhaps, should not have been done. It was dangerous and allowed Bahama back into Korea. Nevertheless, it had not been for Heo Jae’s personal gain.

Rather, the elder’s pride got the better of him and he unleashed a beast greater than he was originally expecting to go up against.

Still, Yi Heon respects that spirit of service, and Heo Jae’s relentless push forward even in the face of overwhelming resistance.

It often feels that with Heo Jae in the position of the DPM, Korea can be saved. In that sense, it is the strength of his leader that gives him the faith and protection to continue on recklessly with the reforms that he has always desired.

Father will never approve, but it is the economics that he has always believed in.

For that reason and the countless other personal ones, he wants to protect Heo Jae.

-

“Are you ready for the press conference?” Heo Jae asks Yi Heon simply, when he’s done with his mock presentation.

The trial session in the office has gone fine, but truth be told, he’s concerned by the edge of hesitance in Yi Heon’s voice.

His junior squares his shoulders and gives him a sharp nod.

He smiles briefly in reply to try and assure him, “Regardless of the public opinion, you will have my backing. The restructuring has to be done.”

Heo Jae watches fondly on as the tension slowly seeps out of Yi Heon’s frame. His simple words, able to create such an impact; his heart is quivering.

He reaches out and his fingers brush the knot of Yi Heon’s slim black tie, feeling as the younger male swallows while he adjusts it.

“You’re fit for national television this time. So, do not worry.” Heo Jae would reach out to squeeze Yi Heon’s shoulder but perhaps that’s too much affection already.

So naturally, he’s caught off guard when Yi Heon closes a gentle grip around his wrist and moves his hand to rest over his heart.

“I am calm,” there’s that crooked smile hanging loosely from Yi Heon’s mouth, “So you can stop worrying now, buchonglinim.”

And in time with the steady heartbeat under his palm, the knock on the door.

Lee Hye Joon pops her head through the door, but Yi Heon doesn’t let his hand go quite yet.

“The reporters have gathered and are ready for the address, gukjangnim.”

Yi Heon only looks over his shoulder at her, one hand over Heo Jae’s, resting on his broad chest, “Alright. Thank you, Lee-samuguan.”

 _His junior has grown a lot in the past two years, and he’s only fallen deeper into the rabbit hole._ When Yi Heon lets go, Heo Jae allows his hand to fall limply to his side.

There’s a sweetness in Yi Heon’s smile that he wants badly to protect.

“I’ll see you later.”

-

The press conference goes off without a hitch. In fact, taking the reporters as their measuring stick, the public reception is likely to lean towards the positive.

Yi Heon walks down the aisle of the emptied room, towards where Heo Jae is standing, arms crossed and very lightly smirking.

“You would make a good minister,” his senior offers as they leave the room together.

“I’m not coveting the fact that you have to pander to so many more people,” Yi Heon replies teasingly.

It loosens the knot in his chest – pushing the boundary like this, further and as far as Jae will let him.

They’re still superior and subordinate, but they speak like equals in a partnership and Yi Heon honestly enjoys it.

“Well, I suppose the upside is that others will pander to you as well,” Heo Jae offers as a rejoinder.

“I don’t need that since I have you, buchonglinim,” his voice half a joke but half oh-so-very serious.

Heo Jae chokes momentarily before composing himself and looking sideways at him. His voice retreats into professionalism, the faintest hint of insecurity as he says that, “I’m not sure I have you, Chae-gukjang.”

“I’m yours, Heo Jae-buchonglinim,” he replies without hesitation and there’s the fierce protectiveness glinting in Heo Jae’s eyes that Yi Heon knows he so desires.

“Then you ought to pander to me, should you not?” comes the insistent and suddenly possessive assertion.

Yi Heon blushes before he can help himself, “Do I not?”, only for Heo Jae to roll his eyes and continue walking like he hasn’t just asked for something.

“You’re simply good at talking, Chae Yi Heon-gukjangnim.”

Yi Heon doesn’t begrudge himself, stepping faster to be able to catch hold of his minister. He’s a little breathless when he kisses his senior and owing to that has to let go fairly soon.

“But do you like listening to me?” he asks, demanding.

There’s a small smile tugging on Heo Jae’s lips, before he licks his lips unconsciously and his mouth curves into his half-smirk. “Perhaps.”

Yi Heon would pout if his minister hadn’t kissed him at that moment.

“Are you convinced now?” a lilting question, his voice full of that unending pride.

Yi Heon loves knowing that he’s the one person who can humble him. “Not particularly.”

-

Hye Joon takes one wide-eyed look at them before she bends down and leaves the file she was holding on the floor.

After she closes the door, Yi Heon laughs.

Even if Heo Jae knows that his face is suffused with warmth, he likes that laugh.

“I don’t mind Officer Lee walking in on us if it will make you laugh,” he opines and there’s a choking sound from behind the door.

Yi Heon only laughs harder before gasping out between breaths, “Come in, Lee-samuguan.”

Their youngest Level 4 steps in and picks up her file, eyes resolutely fixed on the ground.

“Chae-hwejangnim, the report on the IFB’s recent trades in light of the global slowdown.”

“Of course. Thank you for the report. And… please protect our secret,” there’s a vague playfulness in Yi Heon’s eyes even if Lee Hye Joon won’t look at either them.

Heo Jae chimes in with a, “We ask it of you,” and the young girl looks up at them questioningly, before half shrugging and half nodding.

“Lock your doors next time, maybe?”

Heo Jae can’t help the smile that crosses his face, “I doubt that would be a good idea. What would the others think if I locked myself in with Yi Heon-hwejang?”

Hye Joon looks absolutely surprised by his use of Yi Heon’s name, but she maintains her ability to think and nods quietly.

“I understand. You should put a bell on your door then, for people to ring it.”

-

Yi Heon really hates the sound of that bell.

Still, since it’s pressed twice in quick succession, at least they know it’s Hye Joon. She enters with a smidgeon of a laugh on her face before she places the files at the end of the long table.

“Buchonglinim, the extra report will be ready tomorrow.”

His lover nods pleasantly at Hye Joon before the two of them go back to their discussion on the adverse currency movements in light of the virus.

Protection is a tricky thing; since there are parts of the office to worry about, and also the public’s opinion.

Part of him wants to go public, of course, the same part of him that irrationally couldn’t care less if they had to stop in their work on the economy.

The rational portion knows that they’re more important than ever, with a recession on the horizon and the global markets in a wild panic.

It’s the best time to buy for the future, but a question of if the markets will tank before the recovery comes: Heo Jae is a gambler at heart where Yi Heon likes the idea of safety.

Yi Heon cannot risk and will not risk Heo Jae. The grand age of forty and he is surer than he can ever be –

“Yi Heon-ah?”

He snaps back to attention as Heo Jae’s curious dark eyes meet his, and he blurts it out before rethinking it. “I love you.”

He likes the secretly pleased expression on Jae’s face, before his superior has to blend his profession voice back into the conversation. “I was wondering what you were thinking about. So, any ideas as to which industries overseas will take a hit? Which side will the IFB begin to divert funds from.”

-

“Come home with me, then,” Yi Heon extends him an invitation like it’s concerning the weather.

Heo Jae arches an eyebrow even as he tidies his desk and readies to leave. “Wouldn’t your father throw me out of the house?”

His younger lover only smiles with a hint of mischief. “I’ll protect you.”

He snorts before he realises. “I’m not worried about being thrown out of your house, I’m worried about you, Heon-ah.”

Yi Heon’s face furrows into a mixed expression before smoothening out. “Then you can take me home with you,” his face keeping a guarded hopefulness.

“Of course. My home is yours.”

_Of course, I’d protect you – goes unspoken._

-

Chae Byung Hak isn’t the keenest on such an arrangement, but he supposes it could be a lot worse.

“I’m not sure when from this rascal began to need my agreement in his life. But since you have asked, I suppose you are presenting me a fait accompli.”

His gaze lands on their intertwined hands, then the stack of non-Keynesian economic books laid out before him on the table in an attempt to be a traditional gift.

He watches as his son and his junior stand silently, waiting for him.

“I’ll take some of the books. Keep the rest of the dowry.” He may be old, but he does still, derive some pleasure from teasing these two.

The old professor watches the emotions: confusion and surprise, then happiness flitting across their faces when the two of them turn to look at each other.

“And tell the housekeeping auntie when you will come by for dinner. I don’t expect a wedding.”

Perhaps they cannot protect the economy, but they can protect one another since they already have each other.


End file.
